


I've Crept Into Your Heart

by justanothermaniac



Series: Sexslave Miah AU (best title ever) [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Twincest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothermaniac/pseuds/justanothermaniac
Summary: It feels like Jerome might love him again soon. Jerome says if Jeremiah keeps being good, he'll be able to forgive him, and love him again. It's all Jeremiah wants. It's all Jeremiah needs.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska, Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch/Jeremiah Valeska
Series: Sexslave Miah AU (best title ever) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985440
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	I've Crept Into Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> *slides this over to you guys* uh...sexslave miah au?
> 
> hi everyone, it's been a while lmao i hope you lovelies stayed hydrated and got enough sleep.
> 
> some background information on this one: sexslave miah has been a brainworm of mine for over a fucking YEAR now, i've annoyed my friends with it for months lmao and finally, i got to actually write sth about it. i made this a series because i have so many ideas for this au that it didn't all fit into a oneshot, also it's not all necessarily compliant so i figured FUCK IT, let the brainworms wiggle. so expect some more of this, mama jam is vibrating. torturing my baby boy in the worst possible ways is my thing but you already know that.
> 
> i dedicate this to my buddy damian, who's been been a major source of inspiration lately because his brain is about as huge as jerome's dick. so bro, this is for you. that's right, this is all your fault.
> 
> mind the tags, as always. feels good to be back, i missed you all, my lovelies!
> 
> ~ jam 💙

Jeremiah's skin feels too tight for his body. He has his arms wrapped around himself, every muscle in his body tensed up, his bones frozen from the inside out. The chain around his neck only adds to that, the metal cold enough that it burns, as does the concrete floor beneath him.

He's not sure whether he's just woken up or been awake for hours. The sound of his own strained little whimpers follows him in and out of sleep, so he can never tell. He could've been sleeping for days. He could've been awake for days. He doesn't know. 

Time has no meaning for Jeremiah anymore. At this point, it's merely a vague concept he's lost his grasp over. He barely even remembers a life before the cell.

His eyes are burning, a steady throb in his right temple that's at least distracting him from the cold. His glasses sit crookedly on his face, smeared and cracked in one lense. They seem to not be the right strength anymore. Jeremiah can only assume that his eyesight must've gotten worse due to the almost constant darkness. Jeremiah really just wants to take them off. They make laying like this even more uncomfortable, the side digging into his skin.

But Jeremiah is not allowed to take his glasses off. He's done it before and the thought alone makes him flinch now, his stomach twisting into a tight knot. Jerome could show up any time and if Jeremiah isn't wearing his glasses when he does...

Jerome doesn't want him to take his glasses off. Jerome says his glasses were the only difference in appearance they had when they were children and he wants to be reminded of that. He wants to be reminded of Jeremiah as a child because Jeremiah robbed them of the opportunity to grow up side by side. Twins or not, Jerome was never able to think about Jeremiah as a teenager, or an adult, so he needs to give Jerome this single sense of familiarity. Jeremiah owes Jerome that much.

At least that's what Jerome says. Jeremiah isn't allowed to doubt what Jerome says. Jerome will know, and he'll get angry.

Jerome hurts Jeremiah worse when he's angry. He always hurts Jeremiah because he enjoys it, but he'll tell Jeremiah how beautiful he is, he'll pet Jeremiah's hair and kiss the tears from his face. With every tear Jeremiah cries, every scream he makes, every whimper, Jerome will tell tell him what a good boy he's being, that Jerome is so, so proud of him and as much as it hurts, it makes Jeremiah feel so valued.

It feels like Jerome might love him again soon. Jerome says if Jeremiah keeps being good, he'll be able to forgive him, and love him again. It's all Jeremiah wants. It's all Jeremiah needs.

But when he's angry, Jerome says things that cut deep, deep into Jeremiah's soul, things Jeremiah doesn't even want to think about, things that make his chest hurt as if someone plunged a knife into his heart. When Jerome is angry, there are no gentle touches and no sweet words. When Jerome is angry, he gets his friends to help hurt Jeremiah.

He's forced to think of Crane's heavy, unnatural breathing under the mask and Tetch's quick, bony fingers on his body and it makes him nauseous, causing him to curl even tighter into himself. Jeremiah hates all of Jerome's followers and friends but he hates Tetch the most. Tetch looks at him like he wants to eat him, he always takes so much time to touch Jeremiah everywhere and it's absolutely repulsive. Tetch also likes to mark him, suck dark, purple bruises into his skin that last for days and make Jeremiah want to scratch at them until he's reached bone. Jerome tolerates Tetch's habit because he knows how much Jeremiah hates it. 

Everything is so much worse when Jerome is angry, so Jeremiah does everything he can to keep Jerome happy. Because when Jerome is happy, Jeremiah can be happy too. 

Jerome has become his entire universe. Jerome is the only reason his cell door ever even opens. Jerome brings Jeremiah food, he even feeds him when Jeremiah is too weak to hold the spoon. Jerome bathes him, although Jeremiah only vaguely recalls those times. Whenever he's taken out of the cell, Jerome gives him something through a syringe that makes him sleepy and when he wakes up, he's surrounded by warm water and encircled by Jerome's arms.

Every good thing that happens to him nowadays is because of Jerome. Jerome is his light in this suffocating darkness.

~~_Jerome is the reason your life became darkness._ ~~

Jeremiah loves Jerome. He loves Jerome so much and he needs to earn Jerome's love back. It's the only reason he still exists. Jerome gave him that chance, even though Jeremiah doomed him to a life spent in misery when they were just children. Jerome never showed mercy, to anything or anyone, but he did it for Jeremiah even though he doesn't deserve it. Jerome is much, _much_ better than Jeremiah could ever be. 

_~~He's poisoned you.~~ _

A metallic shriek cuts through his eardrums, followed by a patch of light falling on him. "Wakey wakey, baby brooo ~"

Jeremiah resists the urge to squeeze his eyes shut and quickly scrambles into a sitting position, backing up until his back hits the wall, the chain rattling. He blinks rapidly, his burning eyes watering. He can't see Jerome well but enough to recognize the bounce in his step as he approaches. He's in a good mood. Jeremiah's muscles relax just slightly but he knows how quickly Jerome's mood can swing. He'll be good. Jeremiah just has to be good. 

Jerome crouches down, bracing himself on the wall with one hand. His marred face distorted even more by the bright grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Time to play! Missed me?"

Jeremiah did. He always does, he misses Jerome so much that he'd bash his own head against the wall until the hurting stopped if he had enough strength to do so. When Jerome is gone, Jeremiah feels like he's suffocating, trapped in his own mind with these bad, bad thoughts and what appears to be memories, memories he wants to see go up into flames. He doesn't need them, he shouldn't have them, scarce as they are, because memories don't matter, nothing matters. There's only Jerome. And the door that keeps him hidden for far too long periods of time.

Jeremiah wants to tell Jerome all of it, Jeremiah wants to cling to Jerome and feel Jerome's arms around him and tell him that every waking second without him is pure agony. But his throat feels too dry to speak.

There _is_ a functioning sink in the corner of the cell, right next to a small toilet, but Jeremiah only uses it if he feels like he's going to die of thirst otherwise. He dreads looking at that sink.

There is hardly a spot in the cell he hasn't been fucked on yet, however the sink bears one of the worst memories. He can still remember the tap digging into his lower back, his arms quivering as they're forced to cling to Tetch's shoulders, Tetch's bruising grip on his thighs while Crane's hungry eyes rest on him from the sidelines. The faint echo of Jerome's laughter burns his insides. 

Jeremiah shudders and all he does in response to Jerome's question is nod. He hopes Jerome understands. No, he _knows_ Jerome understands. Jerome is the only one who does, the only one who ever did. Jerome reads him like a book. 

Jerome raises an eyebrow at him, his grin not faltering as he grips a fistful of Jeremiah's hair, the painful pull of his scalp making him gasp. "Hm?"

Jerome wants to hear him say it. Of course he does. Jeremiah has hurt him so, so bad, Jerome deserves hearing it. Jeremiah was being selfish, so selfish.

~~_What did you let him do to you?_~~

Jeremiah's heart seems to be beating from his dried out throat, making speaking even harder. "Ye-es -!", he rasps, "I m-missed you..!"

Jerome likes that. He hums, a low, pleasant sound that sends a shiver down Jeremiah's spine. He briefly wonders if it's save to reach out for Jerome, to let him know that Jeremiah wants a hug but he dismisses it immediately. Bad thought. Selfish thought. It's for Jerome to decide whether Jeremiah gets a hug or not. Only Jerome. 

Jerome loosens his grip on Jeremiah's hair and gently cups his cheek instead, thumb rubbing over his frozen skin. Jerome's hand is so warm in contrast. It's almost too much. Jeremiah thinks he's going to start crying.

"How sweet you are, kitten...", Jerome murmurs and Jeremiah is embarrassingly aware of the blush that heats up his cheeks at the pet name. 

Jerome notices and giggles. "Such a good look for ya! Really gotta figure out a way to make ya blush permanently. Maybe I should put up a camera? Livestream my pretty little doll to all of my friends constantly? Would that do the trick?"

Jeremiah's stomach shrinks into itself at the suggestion of being on display for Jerome's followers. He must have the most pleading look on his face because Jerome throws his head back with a laugh. "I'm just teasing, sweet boy", he coos, eyeing Jeremiah up and down, a glint in his eyes. "I only share ya when you make me." 

That stings. Jeremiah's bottom lip begins to quiver but before he can utter a sound, Jerome's lips find his.

The sting is gone immediately. Jeremiahs heart is about to burst. Jerome's lips feel soft and comforting on his, the warmth of the contact spreading through his entire body, warming him up tremendously. It's almost like they're little again. Before everything went to hell.

He whines against Jerome's lips, lifts his shaking hands to cup Jerome's jaw. He wants to keep him there. It's so warm like this. So safe. 

~~_Stop it. Stop letting him in._ ~~

Jerome's tongue slides past his lips, his hand grabbing at his hip. He moves backwards, pulling Jeremiah with him as he sits down. The chain around his neck is long enough so it doesn't choke him and Jeremiah understands. Despite his aching limbs, he straddles Jerome, focusing all of his willpower to keep his shaking knees from giving out. It makes kissing difficult, his hands slide from Jerome's jaw to his shoulders so his trembling fingers have something to hold on to.

God, Jeremiah is so cold. It makes everything hurt inside and outside. But he needs to be good. He'll be good. He must be.

It doesn't take long for Jerome to notice his struggle. He breaks the kiss, ignoring Jeremiah's needy whine. He cups his face with both hands, pressing their foreheads together. "There somethin' you're not tellin' me, baby bro?"

Jeremiah gulps, fingers cramping as they grasp the fabric of Jerome's shirt. "I'm...s-sorry", he whispers, his voice even weaker than before. Jerome quite literally stole his breath. "It's just...I-I'm...s-so cold..!"

"Oooh..." Jerome is smiling as he wraps Jeremiah up in his arms. "My, my, what are we gonna do about that?"

Jeremiah can't hold back the relieved sob that bursts from his throat. He cuddles against Jerome, burying his face in his neck. Jerome's hands rub up and down his back and arms. Warm. Safe. Safe, only here.

~~_You're not safe with him. You never have been._~~

"Is that better, sweet boy?", Jerome coos in his ear and Jeremiah nods frantically, unwilling to lift his head from Jerome's shoulder. Jerome chuckles softly. Jeremiah vaguely registers that his heart has started beating a little faster. As if he's...excited.

Jeremiah's muscles tense up, however the warm embrace is keeping him from going into fight or flight mode. Freeze it is instead. And of course, Jerome notices, tightening his hold to a painful degree. "Y'know, little brother", he hisses, his bright grin clearly audible, "I have something planned that's _definitely_ gonna warm ya up even more."

With that, he shoves Jeremiah off of him and gets to his feet. "Boys?" 

Jeremiah barely managed to catch himself before he hit the floor, but the word _boys_ gives his body the surge of adrenaline he needs to scramble backwards, pressing his back against the wall, eyes wide, heart beating rapidly against his ribcage. "No-o..!"

They emerge from behind Jerome, towering over Jeremiah like an approaching tornado, waiting to tear apart everything in its path. Crane's eyes are focused on his face as they always are, reveling in his fear, while Tetch is scanning his body, smiling almost blissfully.

"Not that, not...not them..!" Jeremiah doesn't understand. He's been so _good_. Hasn't he? Is Jerome angry at him? Did he do something wrong without realizing?

~~_It doesn't matter what you do._~~

He hugs his knees to his chest, finding Jerome's gaze. He has his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, smiling all the while. "Please, Jerome..!"

Jeremiah flinches when both Tetch and Crane take another step forward. "D-don't let th-them hurt m-me..!"

Hot tears are streaming down his face. He can feel them already, the rough fabric of Crane's gloves, the scratch of Tetch's beard, hot breath against his face, bruises on his thighs - 

"Poor baby..." 

Jerome's voice is warm and comforting, like a balm for Jeremiah's aching heart. He's approached again, now in the process of maneuvering Jeremiah so that they're pressed back to chest. "Are my two favorite nutjobs scaring you?", he asks, his arms weighing heavily on Jeremiah's chest. It's grounding. It's -

~~_An illusion._ ~~

Jeremiah clings to Jerome's much broader, much stronger arms and leans back against him, nodding as he cries, staining the soft, white fabric of Jerome's shirt with salty tears. He _is_ scared. He's _so_ scared. _Please, Jerome._

Jerome is nuzzling his hair, causing Jeremiah's skin to tingle. "They are? Awww, I'm sorry, kitten..."

~~_He's lying. You know he's lying. He's always lying. You're not safe._ ~~

He feels Jerome's lips grazing over his earlobe. "Don't worry..."

Jerome's fingernails dig into his bare skin. Jeremiah's eyes snap open. Tetch and Crane are mere inches away from them now.

"You're so pretty, they won't last long."

* * *

Tetch's fingernails are clawing deep into his flesh, his thrusts quick and precise. "Darling boy, you're the perfect toy", he coos and Jeremiah's skin crawls, his own fingers clawing at the concrete floor. His knees are sore and he barely manages to stay on all fours, but Crane holds him in place with an iron grip, Jeremiah's nose buried in the thick patch of dark hair at the base of his cock.

Jeremiah should be used to this by now. And yet, every time it happens, it feels like another part of his soul dies. 

Jeremiah gags and whimpers, the girth of Crane's cock making it almost impossible to breathe, his throat is burning from the stretch, the bitter taste of precum making him nauseous. Tetch's thrusts keep making his body jerk forward, forcing Crane further down his throat. He groans with satisfaction, hissing _fuck_ as he rolls his hips and Jeremiah feels like his throat is going to rip.

Behind him, Tetch gives a breathy giggle. "My oh my, I thought I knew you to be more _tame_ , Mr. Crane."

Crane makes a non-committal sound, his grip in Jeremiah's hair tightening. " _You_ of all people should be able to relate, Mr. Tetch."

It's as if they weren't currently using him in the most repulsive way. Hot tears are steadily streaming down Jeremiah's face but his chest bubbles with the feeling of burning, unrelenting fury. Jeremiah hates them, hates their voices, hates their banter, hates that they act like...like...

~~_A toy. They treat you like a toy. They treat you like a toy because he made you a toy. But you're not. You are not a toy._ ~~

Jerome. Jeremiah wants Jerome, wants Jerome to make them stop, wants Jerome to save him, Jeremiah is safe with Jerome -

~~_He lets them do this. He's the reason this keeps happening._ ~~

_No -_

~~_He calls them on you. He watches. He laughs at you. He enjoys it._ ~~

_I deserve it. He only does this when I'm bad. I was bad, I must've been -_

~~_Delusional. You're delusional, you're lying to yourself. He doesn't care._ ~~

_He_ _does -_

_~~He doesn't~~. _

"Excellent performance, gentlemen! Keep it up!"

Jeremiah can't see him but Jerome _sounds_ ecstatic. It's another knife in his chest. Another rotting piece of his soul.

~~_He doesn't love you._ ~~

_He will. I'll make him. I can._

~~_None of this is about love. He wants to hurt you. He always did._ ~~

_Go away._

~~_You're not children anymore. They destroyed him. He's destroyed himself. Your brother is gone. All that's left is a monster._ ~~

_Shut up. Go away_.

"C'mon, Hats. Give it all ya got. And Baghead, I think he can still breathe ~"

Jerome's words feel like a million needles piercing his flesh. What makes it worse is that both Tetch and Crane have quickened their paces, Jeremiah makes a choked noise around Crane's cock that would've been a scream under different circumstances. He can feel his backside bleeding, the sensitive membranes inside at the brink of collapsing at the intensity of Tetch's thrusts.

It hurts so bad. It _hurts._

Suddenly, a warm, familiar hand comes to rest on his back, followed by chapped lips grazing over his earlobe.

"All warmed up now, little brother? 

* * *

Everything is hurting. His entire world is made of pain, yanking at his limbs, tearing at his insides. His cock is achingly hard but the thought of touching himself is conditioned to make him feel even worse, filthy, bad, disgusting, _bad kitten_.

He feels a steady drip of cum and most definitely blood. It's revolting, he thinks he would puke if there was anything inside his stomach. His throat is still burning, he's tasting bile and...and _Crane_. 

Jeremiah's vision is a blurry mess. Is he wearing his glasses? He can't feel them. He can't feel anything except the endless wave of pain all over and inside of him, filling his entire being. He wishes he would just stop existing.

~~_Dying. That's called dying. You want to die._ ~~

A hand is running up his inner thigh. Jeremiah cries out and curls into a ball, eyes squeezing shut, shaking his head frantically, _too hot, too soon, too much, nonononono -_

"Dozing off already? But it wasn't even big brother's turn yet ~"

Jeremiah's heart is writhing inside his chest, screaming for it all to just stop stop _stop_. 

"Ah, well. I got somewhere to be anyway." 

Leaving. _Leaving_." Plea-ease..!"

He reaches out blindly, grasping for something, _anything_. He can't let Jerome leave, Jerome has to stay, why doesn't Jerome want to _stay?_

~~_You mean nothing to him._ ~~

Fingers wrap around his, strong, calloused fingers, no longer identical. Jeremiah sobs and holds on tightly, so tightly that it hurts. "Please just love me..!" 

He doesn't know if Tetch and Crane are still here but he's beyond caring. Jeremiah can't do this anymore. Something feels different, something inside his head. Like cracked glass, about to shatter. He's done. He's going to die. No, he _wants_ to die. If Jerome doesn't love him, if all Jeremiah has left is _this_ , he doesn't want to live anymore. There is no point. 

~~_He won't allow you to die._ ~~

"Please, Jerome..!"

 ~~ _It's what he wants. For you to suffer at his hand_~~.

"I love you so mu-uch, _please_ love me again..!"

~~_You have nothing._ ~~

_I have him. I have Jerome._

~~_Jerome died. This isn't him anymore._ ~~

A low, breathy chuckle makes a shiver run down his spine. "Oh, baby..."

Arms around him, shifting him like a ragdoll. Jeremiah is vaguely aware of the strained little whimpers bursting from his throat. He can't open his eyes. He's not sure if he even wants to.

Jerome's arms around him, Jerome's heartbeat beneath his ear, Jerome's lips against his forehead, Jerome Jerome Jerome. Jerome everywhere. Safe. Only here. 

~~_You're breaking._ ~~

Jerome's voice in his ear. "The way you feel right now?"

Jerome's fingers in his hair. "I've felt like that for fifteen years."

Jerome's fingers running down the side of his face, over his lips, down his chin, his neck, his pulse point. Pressing, just slightly. "I wondered...did you still love me? Did you _ever_ love me?"

Jeremiah sobs and he wants to scream at the top of his lungs, _of course I did, I always did, I never stopped, I love you -_

"Could I make you love me again?", Jerome murmurs, a tone to his voice Jeremiah can't quite place. But then he's giggling. And it makes something shatter. 

"Like me, ya won't be findin' out for a long, long time..."

~~_Monster._ ~~

_But he promised. He promised me._

~~_Not him. You._ ~~

A familiar sting in his neck. Jeremiah gasps for air, his mind fogging up, limbs filling with cement, heavy, heavy, heavy. No. No sleeping. Jerome can't leave yet. Jeremiah can't sleep, Jeremiah can make this better, he can fix it, fix them, _please_ -

~~_Please love me._ ~~

Jerome's voice sounds far away now and Jeremiah is trying to speak, he thinks he's opening his mouth but no words come out. Only sounds. Broken, desperate little sounds, begging to be understood. 

Jerome's arms tighten around him. Warm. So warm. "Shhh...easy now...we'll play some more later."

_Playing. Toy. Broken, worthless toy. No love._

~~_No love._ ~~

Jerome's high-pitched laughter is following Jeremiah as he falls, deeper and deeper, consciousness slipping away. Everything slipping away. Jerome slipping away.

~~_Jerome is everything._~~

~~_We are nothing._ ~~


End file.
